


Susceptible

by Jacksonian



Series: Lucifer Prompts [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksonian/pseuds/Jacksonian
Summary: Response to Lucifer Prompt:While he's sleeping, Lucifer is very susceptible to suggestion.





	Susceptible

Chloe had to work late dealing with paperwork. Paperwork caused by her partner busting down a door and breaking a table when tackling a criminal. Paperwork said partner refused to help with…

She hadn’t been able to find a sitter on such short notice and Maze was out on a hunt so she had made a deal with the Devil. He would watch her child, feed her, make sure she did her homework, and get her to bed and she would ensure that the paperwork was done tonight. Chloe knew that if she took it home with her it would take three times as long to complete, between entertaining Lucifer and trying to keep Trixie on schedule she’d likely get nothing done. Around 9 o’clock she finally completed the last report, caught up for the whole week, covered Lucifer’s damage claims, and got a head start on organizing her desk. Feeling accomplished she walked through her door fully expecting to find both of her charges up watching horror films and binging on candy, but the sight that greeted her was far from it.

Lucifer was passed out on her couch with his waistcoat and jacket hanging over the dining room chair. The kitchen looked clean, as did the living room, and Trixie was fast asleep in her bed. A quick perusal of her child’s backpack showed all the homework was done and neatly put away. Frankly, she was astounded that someone as irresponsible and childish as Lucifer had managed to be a good babysitter.

She bent over the back of the couch, looking down at him, “Lucifer, do you want to go home and get some rest in a real bed?” He looked like he was still asleep but he mumbled, “Too tired, stay, please.”

“Okay, Lucifer, get up and come lay down on a bed. You’ll hurt yourself sleeping on the small couch.” He immediately stood like robot and went to her room. He flopped face down onto the bed, unfortunately that was her side.

“Lucifer, roll over, you’re in my spot.”

Again he flopped over without waking up. Interesting….

“Lucifer, take off your shoes.” He sat up, untied each shoe and gently placed them next to the bed on the ground and then stared straight forward unseeing. “Lucifer, take off your shirt.” He methodically unbuttoned and removed his shirt. He was wearing a tank top undershirt tight to his skin. “Undershirt too.” He swayed a bit in place but didn’t move to his shirt.

“Lucifer, remove your undershirt.” The shirt came flying off over his head and landed on his growing pile of clothes. “Lucifer, pants- no trousers, trousers off. Keep your pants on.” It was strange to see him strip without the sarcastic comments or smirking, but it was kinda fun bossing him around.

“Lucifer, get under the sheets and go to sleep.” She should let him rest, it was fun but it was probably not a good habit to get into. He crawled in and got comfortable. She did her nightly routine and then crawled in next to him.

The next morning, he woke her up with a confused half-scream. “What – how – when did this happen? Where are my clothes?”

“What you don’t remember stumbling in my room, stripping down, and having your way with me? Was I that bad?”  She smirked at him, turnabout was fair play after all.  
  
“Darling, that did not happen, I know I wouldn’t – I would never hurt you like that. I would never do something with you and just forget. Did someone drug me? Was it the Spawn?” He seemed really concerned, maybe she should put his mind to ease.

“Lucifer, you passed out on the couch, I told you to come in and get comfortable. You weren’t drugged, just exhausted, and apparently very good at following directions when you’re so out of it.” She laughed at the face he was making, like the King of Hell being led around like a puppy was an abhorrence of the highest degree.

“Don’t worry Lucifer, I won’t abuse my power over you…. Probably…” smiling she ducked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.


End file.
